


Well, We're Back

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arnor, Eriador, Fourth Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Not only Annuminas and Fornost are re-settled, early in the Fourth Age.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Well, We're Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an image prompt at the SWG's image insta-drabbling event. The image showed a painting by J. Mortimer Tarantula, in tones of blue, depicting a keep on an island in a lake. The mountains in the background reminded me of Tolkien's drawings of the Misty Mountains.  
> (With thanks to the painter who allowed the painting to be used as a prompt, during this event.)

She had her first sight of the place after sunset. The peaks of the Hithaeglir still gleamed white, all else was tinged blue in the evening light. The state of the keep on the island was difficult to guess at. But she could make out enough to recognize the scene from the stories passed on to her from past generations.  
  
‘This is it,’ she said to Elrohir, not asking for confirmation.  
  
He nodded. ‘We should wait here till morning,’ he advised.  
  
She agreed. Tomorrow would be early enough to begin reclaiming the ancestral seat lost so long ago to Angmar.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words in MS Word.  
> Possibly to be continued, if I get the right prompts and ideas.


End file.
